Such a hair removal apparatus is known, for example, from WO 2005/102623 A2 because this document discloses an essentially known wet shaver, on which an electrically drivable trimmer is also mounted. This trimmer is displaceably or pivotably mounted on the handle of the wet shaver. The trimmer may be moved approximately between a storage position and a use position, such that the trimmer in the use position comes to lie above the wet shaver, so that the wet shaver is not within the field of vision of the user when in use.